mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mermonkey
The Little Mermonkey is the fourth episode of season three. Synopsis Underwater pest, Herman Hermit Crab searches for a new shell, after outgrowing his old one and finds that he first perfectly in Adam's locker. When Adam and Jake asks windsor slips ingrid and lupe knows that the crab needs a new home for its better shell. Plot After Mrs. Tuskfish fattens the Hermit Crab, he tries to find a new shell, since he's too big. After ending up in Adam's locker and several attempts to get him out of there, Adam helps him find a new home. Meanwhile, Jake falls in love with a mermonkey. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Herman Hermit Crab Minor Roles *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Mrs. Tuskfish *Clam Teacher *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Warthog *Mermonkey *Donna Dorsal (Cameo) *Octavius Octopus (Cameo) *David Coppertrout (Cameo) *Granny Lyon (Mentioned) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Manzanita (B) – Konrad Wolf (opening) * Funiculi’ Funicula’ – Mario Rusca, Luigi Denza (“Hello!”) * Chi Chi Cha Cha – Mario Nascimbene (Herman in Adam’s locker) * Nautilus 1 – Walt Rockman (Adam and Jake underwater) * Funiculi’ Funicula’ – Mario Rusca, Luigi Denza (“Stop pinching me!”) * Vocal warm-up, singing, female, scales on ah with piano, serious & good voice, human voice - Nightingale Voice Box Sound Effects Library (Jake hears singing) * First Meeting – Van Phillips (Jake has finally met his mermonkey) * Funiculi’ Funicula’ – Mario Rusca, Luigi Denza (Herman’s back in Adam’s locker) * Nautilus 2 – Walt Rockman (Jake’s back with his vows) * Puppet Party – Ennio Morricone (“Oh, I think I caught a big one, PF!”) * Sea Bottom 1 – Walt Rockman (“Let me go, you hairy creep!”) * Funiculi’ Funicula’ – Mario Rusca, Luigi Denza (Adam and Herman are friends now) * Sea Bottom 2 – Walt Rockman (Adam sinking to the ocean floor) * Funiculi’ Funicula’ – Mario Rusca, Luigi Denza (“Oh, my little buddy! Are you okay?”) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (ending) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (end credits scene) Trivia *The title is a parody on "The Little Mermaid". *First episode where Adam and Jake go down to the underwater hallways. *A character, who appeared to be Mrs. Tusk was seen, swimming in the underwater hallway, serving Herman Hermit Crab. In the credits, it's revealed that this is not the same animal, as she is credited as another teacher, named "Mrs. Tuskfish". *The term "Aquasquatters" is first used in this episode, to describe the students of the Underwater Wing. **"Aquasquatter" is a slang term in real life, which basically describes someone who's using a boat that they don't own, or haven't borrowed or rented. *Adam mentions his grandmother, when he sarcastically told Herman that he's as happy to see him as he is to see his grandmother taking a bath. *David Coppertrout makes a cameo, being scared out of the toilet by Jake. *Billboard Gag: Kelp wanted. *Credits Gag: Herman using Principal Pixiefrog's desk drawer as a new shell. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Jake Episodes Category:Adam Episodes